THE STUFF
by KuwaiiEmmieChan
Summary: When Kagome's friends show her a hilarious video, she's struck with an amazing idea to help her and Inuyasha take their Relationship to the "Next Level." Will everything work out for the better, or did Kagome bite off more than she can chew?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I, unfortunately, do not own Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

Hello, Readers!

This is my first fic here on the Net, & I want to thank you for giving it a chance. I've had this idea for a story bouncing around in my head for so long, that I decided it was finally time to throw it out there!

Enjoy! 3KuwaiiEmmieChan

THE STUFF.

Chapter One.

Kagome was staring out the classroom window, her mind wandering to her scarlet-clad hero, as it usually did when she was supposed to be paying attention in school. He was always on the fore-front of her mind, wondering if he was okay, if he was hungry… if he missed her as much as she missed him. She liked to think that he did, if all the stress he gave her about returning to her own time had anything to say about it.

It had been four years since she had gone down the rabbit hole and back again, and she was disappointed to report that the dynamics of her and Inuyasha's relationship hasn't changed. Well, at least not in the way that she wanted it to. True, he was her best friend, and she was his. He'd opened up to her more than she ever thought he would, and lately he's been so nice… if his foul mouth didn't screw it up. But, she still couldn't help but wish that something _more _blossomed from their friendship, that it would take a turn for the better.

She had turned 18 the previous month and she was tired of him not seeing her as the woman she had become! Four years of fighting together, fighting each other, and fighting for each other, and even after Kikyo's second passing, he still didn't see her that way… to her dismay. Even after she ditched her school uniform, sticking to the more… comfortable items of clothing, vying for his attention, he just seemed to get more and more irritated. What was a girl to do when the man she loved wasn't a regular human man, with regular human man reactions?!

The school-girl sighed, placing her chin delicately into the palm of her hand. How was she ever going to get Inuyasha to not only notice her, but… she blushed hotly, closing her eyes, but really_ notice_ her.

She was jolted from her reverie as her classmates all shifted around her, moving to leave their small desks and make their way out into the sunlight- to the freedom of outside. As she made it to her feet, her three friends swooped upon her, all laughing and talking excitedly.

"Kagome!" Yuka cried, grabbing her stomach as she tried to control her laughter. Kagome stared at her, waiting for her to catch her breath as the other two continued to guffaw. "You need to see this video!" She lifted her hand, bringing up her new phone into Kagome's view. It was all screen, with a dark pink case lining it. When the video started, it was in high definition, making the Kagome's eyebrows shoot up into her hairline.

"This is your phone?" She asked, impressed. _Wow_, she thought, _what am I missing in the feudal era?_

"Yeah, yeah," Yuka said, brushing aside her awe. "Watch this!" Eri and Ayumi moved in behind Kagome, their quiet giggling slightly distracting. A young girl, her golden hair in adorable pigtails, stood in what appeared to be a bathroom, explaining to her viewer about how they were trying to breed their full bred show poodle. She and her mother had gone to the pet shop and found-

"THE STUFF." The girl said dramatically, holding out a large bottle of dog shampoo in front of the camera, her green eyes opened wide. It had a picture of two dogs surrounded by floating red, pink, and purple hearts. The three girls bust out into a new round of chuckles, making Kagome smile. "This is THE STUFF that makes doggies fall in love!" She squinted at the small print and began to read from the back of the bottle.

"THE STUFF guarantees a _Happy Ending _with your breeding troubles. The enhanced scents from THE STUFF are meant to bring your own dog's natural pheromones into a new light, taking your breeding troubles far away and will have those dogs howlin' to the moon!" She laughed a little herself, a mischievous glint shining in her young eyes. " 'Warning: Wear gloves at all times when handling this product'… I wonder why…?"

The girl then proceeded to pour the breeding shampoo into another shampoo bottle, laughing the whole while. When she was finished with her transfer, she moves closer to the camera, and says in a stage whisper- "This is my older sister's special shampoo. She got mad at me for using it, so I'll make sure she doesn't want to use it either!" Kagome's three friends couldn't hide their mirth as the girl put the shampoo back into the shower, but she was suddenly watching the humorous video _very_ intently. She had a feeling where this was going, and her suspicions were confirmed when a poodle appeared, clawing and whining desperately at the closed bathroom door.

Her heart was beating so fast.

Yuka actually collapsed onto a near-by desk, her laughter making it impossible to keep standing, as the young girls sister finally exited the bathroom, gracing the audience with a loud, surprised screech as the poodle began to… _sexually assault her_. But Kagome wasn't watching the video anymore; her mind was running a million miles a minute.

There was a _shampoo_… that turned_ dogs_… into _sexual fiends_?!

…

What would it do to a specific inu-hanyou, that she wouldn't mind going into a sexual frenzy while she was around? She gasped, her hands flying up to cover her mouth, accompanied by a wild blush that stained her skin from her chest to her hairline. She just couldn't wrap her mind around the possibilities.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Eri asked, concern glowing in her brown eyes. Kagome's eyes met hers and she said the only thing she could think of.

"I'm not feeling well…" She grabbed her things, beginning to walk away briskly. "I should go home and rest. Bye, guys." And she was gone. She left the classroom, got out of the building, off the campus, and was trying not to run as she made her way to the nearest pet shop. This was an opportunity that she just could not pass up… She wasn't even sure if she had the courage to do what she obviously wanted to do, but step one was acquiring THE STUFF.

Kagome hesitantly stared down into the well, her giant yellow bag once again stocked to the brim of her time's "Ninja Food," her raven locks still damp from the extra-long bath she'd taken early that morning. She had spent the better part of yesterday in the bathroom, staring at the little bottle of THE STUFF that was sitting on the lip of her tub; debating on whether or not she ought to do what her body was telling her to do. In the end, after going to bed late, and waking up after some especially heated dreams of her silver-haired demon, she was ready to get down and dirty… or, _clean_, I guess, with THE STUFF.

Now she stood on the brink of the two time eras, looking down into the well, her apprehension causing her to pause. She had washed her hair, scrubbed her skin, and even made a bubble bath from THE STUFF, using nearly the whole expensive little bottle, but she still had her doubts on if it were going to work or not. _Maybe I should just wait to return…_ She thought, but immediately scolded herself. Even if Inuyasha wouldn't come looking for her if she was late, it was her own decision-making that led up to THE STUFF, so she would deal with the consequences!

Her frown and brisk nod was all that accompanied her leap into the well, the magical blue light engulfing her and transporting her to the past where her friends, and Inuyasha, await. After appearing on the other side, she began the arduous task of lifting her large, heavy, cumbersome pack up above her head to throw out of the well. Usually, if Inuyasha was within scenting distance (_which she doesn't actually know how far away that is_), he would have made it to the well to help her out by the time she'd gotten it over.

She smiled as, right on time, a clawed hand reached down from somewhere above her to help her out. She reached up and grasped it just before she was hauled out as if she weighs no more than a paper doll; her stomach was suddenly filled with frantic butterflies, keeping time to the fast-paced beating of her heart. When she landed beside him, she lost her footing and found herself falling into his hard chest. His arms instinctively went around her, steadying her… She heard him breathing deeply, moving closer to her, his arms tightening around her.

Kagome stilled, her heart beating ever harder, his close proximity making her recall her vivid dreams about him from the night before. A blush steadily rose up her face as she heard him groan, his hands beginning to roam from her shoulders to her elbows, and back up again, pressing herself even more firmly against him. His breathing was starting to sound ragged, almost labored in her ear, as he dipped his face towards her neck; she jumped, startled, when she felt his hot tongue run across her pulse point, making her shiver and her legs get weaker.

She closed her eyes as she felt the muscle slowly trail up to her ear, where he oh-so-gently nipped her lobe, growling so low it almost sounded like a purr vibrating through her body from where they touched. He grasped her chin, pulling her face upwards to face him, her eyes flew open just in time to see how his eyes had darkened to a liquid amber, his pupils dilated, and the hunger she saw there was unmistakable. She licked her suddenly dry lips, and his eyes caught and followed the movement, staying to study the outline of her lips.

"I-Inu… yahsa…?" The words were barely there, whispered into the air between them, hoping to not break the spell. His ears swiveled toward her, but his eyes stayed on her lips, moving slowly closer to her mouth until she was just a hair's-breadth away. She felt his hot breath and her eyes slid closed again, ready and willing for the kiss that was sure to come.

"**KAGOME'S BACK!"**

Said girl's eyes flew open, surprised and disappointed from the yell in the distance. Inuyasha immediately took a step away from her, and she looked to her hanyou to gauge his reaction. He looked alarmed, confused, surprised, curious, but most of all… hungry. For her. She could tell he was trying to get a hold of himself before he did something he regretted.

Shippo was suddenly in the clearing, jumping into Kagome's arms as Inuyasha stepped back behind her. Miroku and Sango were hot on the fox kit's tail, both eager to see their time-travelling friend. As Shippo started firing his questions and chatter at Kagome, she felt Inuyasha move in closely behind her, a clawed hand on her back, rubbing in small circles, and his nose in her hair, reverting back to the deep breathing from before.

Kagome felt guilty, but she couldn't say that she regretted any form of attention she would receive from Inuyasha in his current state. Her eyes drifted close as his hands continued to move over her form, enjoying every second of it.

"Hello, Kagome-chan!" Sango said excitedly, walking up to her friend to share an embrace. "We missed you while you were away," she said with a bright smile. Miroku came up besides her, nodding his agreement, but kept his eyes on Inuyasha. His expression grew more and more confused as he watched the hanyou's impromptu back massage. He nudged Sango, moving her attention to the half-demon as well.

_What's going on...?_

"Inuyasha…" Miroku started, trying to catch his companion's attention. "What exactly are you doing?"

Inuyasha jumped away from her, as if burned. His face glowed with the ferocity of his blush, and his wide, startled eyes jumped from each of his friends, finally landing on Kagome.

"i…" He gave her a pleading look. "I'm sorry."

And then he was gone, having dashed out of the clearing and disappearing into the surrounding forest. Their group sat in stunned silence, staring where he'd run off to, until Shippo snapped everyone from their reverie's by asking if Kagome had brought him any sweets. After relinquishing the lollipop to the kitsune, the four of them headed back to Kaede's village to decide on their next course of action.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I, unfortunately, do not own Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

Hello, Readers!

I'm so pleased that you all liked my brain-child! I'm so flattered by all of your positive reviews, thank you all so much! Well, on to the Story!

Enjoy! 3KuwaiiEmmieChan

P.S. I'm afraid numbers have never been my strong suit… ':]

THE STUFF.

Chapter Two.

It was Day Three.

Kagome was due back any moment now, and Inuyasha waited for her up in the Goshinboku, keeping his golden eyes peeled for any sign of the school-girl from the future. His feet swung in time with his impatience, slowly growing more and more agitated as he waited. He was a man of action! He hated all this waiting around for her to come back to this time, where she belonged.

If it was up to him, she would never go back to her own time again… He would just have to make it without the delicious ramen treats she always brought back for him. He hated it when she left him to go do her school-thing, wasting the precious time they had for roaming the country-side in search of the Jewel shards; not to mention the ever-present threat of Naraku.

Plus. He missed her. Not as if he would ever make the admittance aloud, but that didn't stop the truth; he missed her when she left him for days at a time. He was always wondering about her, hoping she wasn't in any danger, fighting his instincts to go through the well to check on her well-being. If he randomly showed up before she was due back, he would receive a good "sitting" for sure.

He closed his eyes and pictured his raven-haired friend in his mind's eye. He couldn't help the small smile that graced his features as he drank her in from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. She had been maturing at an alarming rate lately, her body more of the soft curves of a woman versus the planes and angles of the girl he'd first met. She'd even stopped wearing her uniform, replacing it with tight t-shirts and small shorts; more comfortable for their adventures, she'd said.

He'd enjoyed the change, but he couldn't tell her that. Instead, he hid his appreciation behind his rude and gruff exterior, confusing her all the more. He knew she had deeper feelings for him, and that scared him. It scared him a hell of a lot. He never said the right things, and almost always ended up making her angry… or cry. He really hated to see her cry. It made him feel like the worst kind of low-life scum to make a girl so nice and vibrant as Kagome cry.

A soft noise from the bottom of the well, announcing Kagome's arrival, pulled him from his thoughts. He immediately jumped down from the tree, making his way over to help her out. The inu-hanyou slowed as he moved in closer… Her scent was… was… different. He inhaled deeply again and again, seemingly unable to catch his breath, wondering what the change was, trying to ignore his body's intense reaction; his mouth was watering, his skin erupting into goose bumps, and his suddenly very large erection straining against his fundoshi.

He moved out of the way of her large yellow bag as she heaved it out of the well, and was fighting the temptation to jump down there and ravish her on the spot. Instead, he reached his hand down, as he often did, to pull her out. The skin of her hand was deliciously warm and soft as she gripped his, and he tugged her out quickly and with little effort, making her fall against him once her feet hit the ground. His mind went blank as he draped his arms around the woman in front of him, smirking as he heard her heart beat speed up, tightening his grip in his excitement. He held her against him, reveling in the feel of her soft curves against his hardness; he put his nose in her hair, smirking when she began to tremble.

He groaned when the scent of her arousal assaulted him, his breathing becoming labored, making him lightheaded. She smelled **so damn good**… too good. His hands began their own adventure, rubbing up and down her back, her arms, her sides… He couldn't control himself as he dipped his head to run his tongue along the pulse of her neck, wondering if she tasted as good as she smelled. She jumped in surprise before melting against him completely, surrendering to his gentle ministrations; he growled in satisfaction as he moved to taste more of her… all of her.

Her soft sigh brought his attention to her mouth. Grasping her chin, he lifted her face to meet his, moving in closer as he watched her pink tongue dart out to moisten her lips.

"I-Inu… yasha…?" She breathed, making him even harder. He couldn't look past her mouth. Her cerulean eyes slid closed after a moment and he couldn't hold himself back anymore, even if he'd wanted to. He moved in, felt her warm breath on his lips, his own eyes closing…

"**KAGOME'S BACK!"**

The young, excited voice of Shippo coming closer made him step back away from her. What has gotten into him? He looked down at her and couldn't help but mirror the disappointment in her eyes. The hanyou took a step back behind Kagome as their companions reached them in the glade, trying to get a hold of himself. Where had all this come from?! Why couldn't he get a grip on himself?

His eyes caught the movement of the fox kit jumping into Kagome's arms, making her hair fan out around her shoulders. His mind went blank again as he caught her scent, and he watched his own hand move over to her hair and stroke it softly. It was so soft… His hands moved to her shoulders where he slowly rubbed her muscles, feeling they were tense. He moved even closer to put his nose back into her raven locks, smiling as he felt her begin to relax under his fingers.

Just as he let his mind run away with him, Miroku's voice suddenly jerked him back to the here-and-now. "Inuyasha… What exactly are you doing?"

Inuyasha jumped away from her, as if burned. His face glowed with the ferocity of his blush, and his wide, startled eyes jumped from each of his friends, finally landing on Kagome.

**What exactly am I doing? **His mind raged at him.

"I…" He gave her a pleading look. "I'm sorry."

And with that, he bound off into the trees, needing to get away from his friends… Away from her delicious scent that still lingered on his skin, driving him mad. He'd just run it out, he thought as he jumped from tree to tree. Or maybe a dip in the spring will cool his heated blood… All he knew is that even though he'd run away, the desire to take Kagome with him is what frightened him the most. She trusted him, and now all these wild feelings were erupting from nowhere…

She probably hates me, he thought wryly. I would hate me. How could I have jumped her like that? He slammed his fist into a tree, leaving an impressive hole. I'll give her (and myself) time to cool off before I come back.

For dinner, maybe.

But he wasn't even as hungry for ramen as he was for his time-traveling friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

**THE STUFF.**

**Chapter Three.**

She had been back in the feudal era for hours and he wouldn't stop touching her. But, instead of feeling extremely pleased with herself, she just felt… really annoyed. Of course, if it had been her inu-hanyou who was doing the touching, her mood would be 100% better, but instead she's been stuck in Kaede's hut with Sango, Miroku, and the incredibly over-attentive Shippo. The fox kit was sitting on her lap, jumping on her shoulders, playing with her hair; telling her over and over again how good she smelled today.

_Stop touching me!_ Her mind shouted as Shippo moved onto her lap once more, his hand idly rubbing her shoulder in reassuring circles. She was sure this was an unsavory side-effect of THE STUFF that her adoptive son was reacting to… almost as unsavory as Inuyasha's side-effect of **running away**. She sighed, thinking back on that morning, her mind running away from her with all the "what-if's" and "could- be's" if there had been no interruption. She could taste the bitter disappointment in the back of her throat.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Shippo asked again, picking up on her mood.

She forced herself to smile at the boy. It wasn't his fault he was being insufferable; she just wasn't in the mood. "I'm fine, Shippo, I'm just ready for dinner." She lied easily. With the way her and Inuyasha's last encounter went, she wasn't really feeling an appetite.

"Me, too," said a rough voice from the door. Everyone looked up to see a very worn-out Inuyasha. He looks like he had run to the end of the earth and back. "What's for dinner?" His golden eyes darkened when he chanced a glance Kagome's way. She couldn't help the shiver that went through her, and one side of his mouth lifted in a sexy grin at her reaction. "Ramen?"

The way he asked the question had Kagome's mind nowhere near food. Miroku and Sango shared a surprised glance, the demon-slayer's eyebrows quirking in question. Miroku shook his head, with a shrug of his shoulders. She knew as much as he did when it came to the unusual pair.

Shippo didn't notice the strange exchange since he was repositioning himself on Kagome (again), climbing onto her left shoulder and burying himself in her hair. "Wow, Inuyasha!" He exclaimed, getting a good look at the half-demon. "Where have you been all day? Battling demons without us?"

Her red-clad hero still hadn't looked away from her, catching her gaze until she felt a blush, hot and heavy, make its way up her neck to her face. He was heating her blood with just a look, and she felt it all the way to her groin; she began to squirm with the unfamiliar feeling of longing.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Kagome realized just then that he could probably** smell** how turned on she was… How he was making her feel. Now she felt that blush all the way to her toes. When he opened his eyes again, the intensity of his desire she saw there made her breath catch in her throat.

"Yes." He answered simply, if not a little strained. He took a seat across the fire from her, in-between Miroku and Kaede, his shoulders tense. She watched him from under her lashes as he helped the old woman put the pot of water over the fire.

Over dinner he made a valiant effort to not look her way, but the few times his self-control wavered, Kagome couldn't help the reaction his hot gaze, full of promises and longing, was inflicting upon her body. She found herself alternately staring holes into her lap and watching him from across the fire, a blush warming her face the entire time. Once it was time to bed down, Inuyasha abruptly stood, making his way to the door.

"I'm gonna stay out here and keep watch," he said dismissively, but he turned and glared about the room. "But we're setting out with the sun tomorrow. We'll need an early start to make up for all the time we've been wasting." His eyes lighted on Kagome, then strayed down over her body. When gold met blue again, she was shaken by the heated look in his eyes.

And then he was gone.

Kagome had to swallow her objection of him staying outside. THE STUFF was obviously having an effect on him, but he was too much of a… gentleman to act on it. She fell back into her bedding with a silent growl, scowling at the ceiling. Shippo cuddled up to her side, and she gave an exasperated sigh. _This is not how I wanted today to go at all!_ She shortly fell into a fitful sleep, with heated looks, fire-light, and the most annoying fox kit you'll ever meet.

He was up on the roof, his head cradled in his hands as he lay on his back, gazing at the stars. Well, he would have been if the noises Kagome was making in her sleep weren't distracting him to high heaven. The fitful gasps and soft moans were making his mind work double-time, wondering what she was dreaming about. Especially when the spicy scent of her arousal assaulted his nose, making his mouth water, and the bulge in his pants became unbearably uncomfortable.

Today had been hard on him. Really hard.

After running himself ragged, trying to tire out his body enough to drain his reaction from her earlier, he'd finally calmed down enough (and was hungry) that he'd made his way to Kaede's hut for dinner. He was expecting the usual rumble in his tummy that usually accompanied Ramen; what he wasn't prepared for was the gut-wrenching hunger that gripped his person the second he got the time-traveler in his sights. He couldn't help staring when he'd first walked in, and was extremely pleased with her reaction to his… reactions.

Her heartbeat had sped up, a pretty blush making her skin rosy in the firelight… not to mention the heady scent of her arousal permeating the hut. It was a wonder he didn't enjoy himself a Kagome dinner/dessert buffet; he knew that if he started, it would take him all night (and maybe some of the following day) to get his fill of her. So, he sat with the fire between them and set about trying to ignore her.

He'd failed.

Not only was she fucking beautiful, her long ebony hair tousled about her thanks to Shippo, but she was showing so much skin with her shorts and tee shirt that he couldn't keep his attention on anything else…

He wanted her. And, if he didn't know better, he'd say she felt the same. But that was a risk he just couldn't take. He closed his eyes and groaned as said girl gave a breathy sigh in her sleep. He had a plan for tomorrow. He didn't know how he was going to keep himself off of her… What has come over him?! It's driving him crazy, this need, this **hunger** for her.

He would just approach her about it.

He swallowed, hard.

Or maybe he can try to ignore it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha. :[**

Oh, la la! Thank you all for being so wonderful and forthcoming with your reviews! I really never thought my story would get very popular, haha. But, I am extremely pleased, thanks to you, dear readers; and that usually will start a fire under any author. I'll be happy to update as soon as I can.

3KuwaiiEmmieChan. :]

**THE STUFF.**

**Chapter Four.**

As they began their trek away from the village, the sun rising at their backs, no one seemed to be in a very cheery mood. Inuyasha was tense, shorter with them than usual, leading them off into the wilderness. The humans were actually struggling to keep up with him so early in the morning; Kagome especially, having not rested very well the night before.

"Why do we have to head out so early…?" Shippo whined, rubbing his eye with the back of his fist. He looked over at the tired and grumbling Kagome, and decided against hitching a ride on her shoulders; instead he leapt up onto Miroku who barely spared him a glance.

The shard-hunting party was so preoccupied by Inuyasha's ground-eating pace; they didn't even realize it was after noon until someone's stomach growled loudly enough for all to hear.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo called to their leader. "Let's stop for lunch!"

The inu-hanyou ignored him, and seemed to pick up the pace. Kagome looked at his back, giving a loudly exasperated sigh. She dropped her large, heavy yellow bag onto the ground, and her companions followed her lead- dropping for a rest on the cool grass.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said shortly.

He seemed to flinch, stopping to turn and look at her. When his eyes met hers, she swallowed hard, her stomach suddenly filling with butterflies at his heated look. Her heart began to race as his gaze darkened into something that stirred her blood, but she tried to ignore her body's reaction to him.

"We need to stop for lunch," she said breathlessly.

He grinned at her, making his way back to where their companions were setting up a fire. His expression was hard to decipher, but the smile he was sending her way was making her mind run in over-drive, making her wonder what he was thinking. Once he reached her, he moved in close. Closer than usual, his body heat radiating off of him in waves, and Kagome felt her knees get weak.

"Are you hungry, Kagome?" He asked, his voice a dark rumble.

She stared up into his face, her eyes wide, her breathing growing heavy through her parted lips. There was this electric charge between them, making her tremble, and all her blood seemed to rush to the apex of her thighs. He took a deep breath through his nose, his pupils dilating, almost eclipsing the gold that she's come to love. She knew he could smell her. His expression changed and she realized that they both knew exactly what was going on. She blushed.

"Yes," she whispered.

"What are we gonna make, Kagome?" Shippo's voice chirped from somewhere near her knees. She sighed, a frown marring her features from the unwanted distraction. Inuyasha's brow quirked at her, and he gave her a this-isn't-over-Kagome look that she couldn't help but get excited about.

She looked down at Shippo, a small smile tugging on her lips as she felt Inuyasha retreat into a sitting position near her yellow bag, beginning to rifle through it. "I'm sure we'll find something in my bag, Shippo," she replied kindly.

Sango tried to school her face into an impassive expression, trying to hide her surprise after Miroku nudged her, his own face shining with his amusement. He didn't know what was going on either, but being the hentai that he was, he was definitely enjoying the show.

It was getting dark.

The shard-hunting party was moving clumsily through the underbrush and thick tree trunks. It was hard enough to see though the foliage in the daylight, but now that the sun was setting, the dense darkness was falling rapidly, making it even harder to navigate.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called up ahead of them. They had only been able to catch glimpses of the hanyou since they'd entered the foreboding forest, visibility being as sparse as it was. "We can't see where we're going! We need to stop for the night!"

Inuyasha's voice made it's way back to them. "There's a stream up ahead, no more than half an hour." He sounded… smug? "We'll stop and make camp there."

The humans breathed a sigh of relief, continuing their tortuous journey through the growth of the forest. Inuyasha had found the water source long ago, and was now watching his companions from the tree-tops above. Kagome was falling further and farther behind, trying in vain to keep up with her friends. He grinned, a fang poking out from beneath his lip.

This was his plan.

How else could he get Kagome alone with no one realizing it?

His smile widened. Not even her. He sat back on his heels, waiting for the perfect opportunity…

To say she was mad was putting it lightly. How dare he make them travel through this stupid dark forest so late in the day? They should have stopped on the outskirts and waited for the morning sun. But, No! Not Inuyasha! Why would he want to take his companions into account and think about someone other than himself for once?! She scoffed, her eyes glued to the floor so she wouldn't trip.

She suddenly had a strange feeling of being watched. Her head snapped up, staring wildly about, trying to distinguish shadows from… shadows. Panic slowly started to grip her as she finally took notice of her friends no longer being in her sights.

"Sango…? Miroku…?" She called their names, but there was no response and fear began to climb up her spine. She took a shaky step forward, then another- soon she was running through the underbrush, spurred by her fright and panic. Her ankle caught on something very solid, and the ground rushed up to meet her. She squeezed her eyes shut, readying for impact, but let out a surprised squeak when strong hands grabbed her from behind, pulling her out of her fall.

She was suddenly pushed up against a strong, broad chest, muscled arms supporting her as she regained her equilibrium. She swallowed, her body reacting to his before she even realized who it was. She looked up into Inuyasha's face, surprised again at how close his face was to hers. His eyes glowed slightly in the dark as he drank in her features. She licked her lips, and his gaze stopped there.

"Inuyasha…" She breathed, a grateful smile tugging on her lips. "Oh, thank you…" Her voice trailed off as he pulled her closer, pushing his nose into her hair and inhaling deeply.

"Kagome," he rumbled quietly, vibrating through her whole person, spearing heat straight to her groin. He inhaled her scent again and a soft growl escaped his lips. "You smell so fucking good." She shuddered at the longing in his voice, her knees growing weaker as his hands began to travel over her back and arms.

He suddenly pushed her up against a hefty tree-trunk, capturing both her hands and pinning them above her; his hips holding her in place. She gasped when she felt his erection hard against her stomach. He gazed down at her, a fang poking out of his dead-sexy half smile.

He grasped her chin with his free hand, pulling it up to meet his mouth. He brushed her lips with his, a light touch. He pulled away, licking his lips, his smile gone. "You taste good, too, Kagome," he whispered, moving his face to hers again. This kiss was just as soft, lingering… she couldn't help responding to him, pressing herself closer. He growled and his lips became more urgent, his tongue pushing past her lips, invading her mouth and caressing her own.

She couldn't suppress the moan from deep in her throat, and she felt him smile against her lips. "I want you, Kagome," he rasped out, his breathing harsh. "And, from the way that you smell…" He inhaled deeply, his voice harder. "You want me, too." He kissed her roughly again, his free hand growing bold and molding against her breast. Her body bowed against the trunk, pushing herself more firmly into his hand. She whimpered as he pulled his mouth away; she was so hot and bothered, she wanted more of him.

He dipped his head and began trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses along her neck, licking and suckling her pulse point; he scraped his fangs across her clavicle, enjoying the way she was squirming deliciously against him.

"Oh, Inuyasha," she didn't even recognize her voice; it was so high and needy. He flexed his hips against her as he nipped her breast through her shirt and she cried out, the scent of her arousal spiking and almost unraveling him right then. He released her hands, moving his own to the hem of her shirt to pull it off her; but she surprised him by stilling his hands with her own.

His eyes shot up to hers, questioning, wondering if he'd gone too far.

"I sense a jewel shard." She said, dread lacing her voice. He frowned. "And it's coming fast… Really fast."

He stood up straight, gazing down at her, wanting and needing him, and he cursed his horrible luck.

**Fucking Koga.**


	5. Chapter 5

He swore softly before possessing her lips once more, his tongue pushing past her lips and making her moan, running her fingers through his hair. Growling, he pulled away from her, fluidly transitioning into a crouch, presenting his back to her.

"Let's get to the others," he said angrily, not hiding his upset from the way the evening was unfolding. Kagome sighed, straightening her shirt before easing herself onto his back. Despite his angry words, he gently slid his hands up the back of her thighs, eliciting goose bumps to jump up on her skin, hoisting her up and pulling her snugly against him. He didn't miss her surprised gasp when he pulled her closer, rubbing her intimately against his back.

He inhaled deeply, his eyes closing briefly as the scent of her arousal wrapped around him, along with her hands gripping his shoulders. He tried in vain to keep his disappointment at bay as he raced through the dense, dark wood. But he couldn't say that he was in any way disappointed with Kagome's reactions to him, making him smirk as he thought of the way she writhed and moaned under him.

"Where have you two been?!" Sango cried, her expression warring between relief and worry, as her friends burst upon the scene. Inuyasha hurriedly put Kagome down next to her friend, immediately taking a fighting stance.

"I fell way behind, and Inuyasha came to…" the time-traveler swallowed, embarrassed. "He came back to help me."

Miroku couldn't help but notice Kagome's blush and her swollen lips; he smiled at the couple innocently. "Are you okay, Kagome? You look a little… out of sorts." His smile widened by her look of embarrassed shock and Inuyasha's smirk; the houshi couldn't hide his surprise, as usually the hanyou would immediately deny or blow up in anger if anyone were to insinuate something of this nature.

"I-I was very frightened, Miroku," Kagome stuttered, staring at her hands. "I couldn't see the hand in front of my face, and I'd lost you guys."

Sango embraced her friend. "It's okay, Kagome. I'm so sorry." They smiled at each other, and Kagome relaxed when the conversation turned.

"Koga is almost here," Inuyasha snarled, pulling Tetsusaiga from its sheath. The fang roared with power as it transformed, and the shard hunting party immediately straightened, tensing for the fight to come.

As if on cue, the whirlwind that was the wolf demon made its way into the clearing; as the fierce wind dispersed, a smiling Koga emerged with a spring in his step. But the moment he spotted Kagome, he stilled, his face falling to disbelief.

"Kagome…" He said, sounding distracted as his nose worked in over-time to sort out all the different scents around her. She still smelled like herself, and the lingering scent of her arousal was definitely a turn on… but something was **off**. He could smell Inuyasha all over her, which wasn't unheard of, but the way her pheromones were more pronounced than usual left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Why do you smell so different?" He asked bluntly, not hiding his distaste.

The whole group gasped, and Kagome looked horrified. Inuyasha was the first to break from his shock, and took a protective stance in front of her.

"Wh-what do you mean, Koga?" Kagome asked quietly, but she knew it was just another side-effect of THE STUFF. The hurt in her voice was palpable, and it made the inu-hanyou visibly angrier; he growled in warning at the wolf, who, of course, ignored him.

"Kagome, you smell like…" Koga wracked his brains to put a name to the scents he was getting. "You smell like a **bitch**." He scowled at her, watching as her face paled considerably. "It's nauseating!" He put his hand over his sensitive nose and took a step back, not caring that Inuyasha's warning growl intensified ten-fold.

"Get the fuck out of here, you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha roared, jumping forward and striking at Koga with the Tetsusaiga. The wolf was hard-pressed to dodge with Inuyasha so determined to hit him.

Koga leaped back to an impressive distance. He looked at Kagome, her face pale, her lips trembling, and he felt a pang of regret for speaking to her that way. It was probably best to leave, anyways. He sneered at Inuyasha before retreating, his whirlwind buffering them in his wake.

Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome just in time to see her tears start to fall. He reacted quickly, moving to her side and enveloping her in his arms. Sango took an alarmed step back, her eyebrows in her hairline; what is going on?

"Don't cry, Kagome," he rumbled consolingly, holding her tightly to him as she began to cry in earnest. He put one of his hands in her hair, the other rubbing small circles on her back. "Please don't cry. That bastard is not worth it… He's not worth it."

Kagome was shocked, dismayed, and very upset with the way Koga had reacted to her. He'd always been so kind, if not extremely annoying. It's not that she had any type of feelings for him, but to be spoken to like that… because she'd used THE STUFF.

It should have come with a warning label about annoying kitsune's and extremely rude wolf demons!

After a moment, the raven-haired beauty slowed her tears, sniffling, and coming to enjoy Inuyasha's arms around her for the second time that evening. A girl could get used to this, she thought happily. He was running a clawed hand through her long tresses, idly playing with the ends. She pulled away just enough to look up into his face, reassured by the fondness she saw shining back at her.

"I think you smell great," he whispered quietly so no one else could hear.

Except Shippo.

"I think you smell great, too, Kagome!" He squeaked, wanting to help her feel better. Inuyasha scowled, dropping his arms from around her. She felt suddenly cold, with the loss of his body heat.

"Lets set up camp." He barked, back to his usual self. "I'm starving."

He can't sleep.

Inuyasha sat up in a tree above his sleeping companions. It's not that he needed as much sleep as the humans in his group, but he still needed a little. But, with the dark-haired woman occupying his thoughts, sleeping directly below him, he couldn't catch a wink. She had been quiet and somber throughout their whole meal, even retiring earlier than the others, falling asleep almost immediately.

Then his mind got to working on what Koga had said, about her smelling like a bitch… It was true, but Inuyasha knew she didn't like being referred to that way. It was a slander in her time- having nothing to do with a female dog. He was pretty sure that's why she was so upset.

But… **why** did she smell like that? She hadn't always… Not that he was complaining. He was actually doing the opposite. He didn't know how she came to smell like that, but he definitely liked it.

A lot.

His eyes moved to Kagome's body as she shifted in her sleep. He frowned when she made a small noise. After making sure all of their other companions were asleep, he jumped down silently next to her, crouching by her face.

She really was beautiful, he thought, awed. She exhaled slowly and he found himself watching her mouth. Her lips were so pink… and he remembered how soft they were… He reached his hand up and traced her full lower lip with a clawed finger, sucking in a breath when she instinctively puckered her lips. He snatched his hand away, sitting back on his heels, studying her as she slept.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** I, unfortunately, do not own Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

Oh, boy!

Thanks again for all the reviews, Dear Readers! :] I've been visiting this site for years and years, wondering if I had what it took to be an author; thank you for all of your support. I really like that some of you have been throwing out what you'd like to read in the upcoming chapters- I brainstorm before-hand, but I don't really know what I'll write until I'm in the act of writing it. Well… on to the Story!

Enjoy! 3KuwaiiEmmieChan

THE STUFF.

Chapter Six.

Kagome awoke with a start, sitting up quickly from her bedroll. Her heart was pounding, a light sheen of sweat covering her body. She looked frantically from left to right, trying to figure out exactly what woke her. Her cerulean eyes landed on Inuyasha, sitting close by her side, watching her with an unreadable expression. It was still dark, the twilight hours before sunrise, and she frowned at him.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" She asked quietly, aware their companions were still dozing. She pulled the cover off; it was way too hot to keep it on. He continued to stare at her, his eyes darkening in a way that made her spine tingle and a blush rise to her face.

"I couldn't sleep," he murmured, moving closer to her.

She swallowed, her heart beginning to race. "Do you usually sleep?"

He regarded her for a moment, a sexy smirk gracing his features. "No." He touched her cheek, letting his fingers linger on her flushed skin. "I'm happy you're awake. I wanted to talk to you."

She swallowed again. Why was she so nervous? She sat up straighter. "What's up?" She asked, trying to be nonchalant… realizing she was failing when she looked into his face. That nose of his always correctly deduced her moods.

"What Koga said…" he started slowly, frowning as he tried to find the right words. "It's true, your scent is different." His eyebrows rose at her gasp of shock. "It's still the same you, but… uh… different," he finished lamely. He couldn't tell her it was mouth-watering, boner-inducing, and sexy-as-hell. Could he?

She gaped at him. What should she say? The truth?

Hey, Inuyasha, I was really horny and tired of waiting for you to come around, so I washed myself in a dog-breeding shampoo from my time so we could get it on when you couldn't control yourself? Yeah, right.

"I… well… I tried a new kind of shampoo from my time," she said. I guess honesty is the best policy. "I rather like it." She regarded him from beneath her lashes. "Do you?" She asked breathlessly.

The retort he had for her died on his lips as he gazed at her. Was she flirting with him? Watch out, Kagome. Don't play with fire unless you want to get burned. He moved closer still, enjoying the way her heart began to race at his proximity; he could smell her nervousness… her excitement at his proximity. He looked down into her eyes, his pupils dilating; she took a sharp breath as she gazed up at him.

"Inuyash-"

He silenced her with his mouth on hers, moving one of his hands to the nape of her neck to hold her in place. After a moment, she sighed into his mouth, relaxing into him; he took the opportunity to slip his tongue past her lips, marveling at how sweet she tasted. She surprised him by bringing her own tongue up to meet his, slowly caressing, and then battling for dominance of the kiss. He growled in appreciation, but not wanting to be dominated, pushed the girl roughly onto her back.

She gasped and he was on her, one of his legs slipping between hers, his hands in her hair and his lips hard and hungry on hers. She couldn't stifle her moan, running her hands up over the taught muscles of his back, pulling him in closer. She needed to feel more of him. He shifted his thigh against the apex of her thighs and she cried out, breaking their kiss.

He smiled down at her before moving his mouth to her throat, trailing hot kisses from behind her ear to her collar bone and back, occasionally nipping at her sensitive flesh, eliciting her hoarse moans and cries at his ministrations. He ground his hips into her, reveling at the intensely delicious friction and extremely pleased with the sexy noises Kagome was making beneath him.

He brought one of his hands from her hair to cup her breast softly, musing about how it was a perfect fit. The dark-haired beauty bucked beneath him, her breathing becoming harsh. He moved down farther, biting her breast through her shirt and bra; the scent of her arousal grew so strong, he almost came on the spot.

"Oh, Kagome," he rumbled, the vibrations shooting through her body down to her core. "You smell **so good**." His hand trailed down to the hem of her shirt, letting his fingers linger on the soft, heated skin he found there. Growing more bold, he slid his hand up, slowly feeling her flat stomach, tickling over her ribs, stilling when he brushed the underside of her bra. "I want to feel you," he growled, sending a thrill through Kagome that started and ended with her groin.

All she could do was nod, all of her attention focused on the feelings he was conjuring with his mouth and fingers… The way he was settled over her was intensely erotic and suddenly she was wondering if they'd go… **all the way**. There was no turning back now. THE STUFF was definitely doing the trick and she felt as if she'd die from need if they were to stop now.

He pulled his hand back out, bringing it to join his other back at the hem of her shirt. He tugged it up… exposing her belly. He paused to place feather-light kisses, making her jolt and squirm; he moved his way up, sliding the shirt as he went. Kagome was having trouble breathing past the desire for this man on top of her, when all of the sudden… he stopped.

She opened her eyes to find that he not only stopped, but was perched back in the branch above her, his eyes closed, feigning sleep. She frowned, tempted to "Oswari" his ass right out of that tree to finished what he started, but right at that moment, Sango sat up from her bedroll, rubbing her eyes drowsily. Kagome's mouth dropped open in shock. Thank goodness Inuyasha has such amazing senses or they would have been caught!

…

She didn't even care, she was so disappointed. She let out a pained sigh, lying back down under the cover, suddenly cold. She glanced up at her hanyou and her frown deepened when she saw him smirking at her.

Fine, she thought as she greeted Sango warmly. I'll have to take matters into my own hands if I don't want to be interrupted again.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Sango asked, after a closer look at the time-traveler. "You look a little… off."

Inspiration struck Kagome in that moment. "I don't know what's going on, Sango, but I think I should go home and get some medicine. I feel terrible."

Modern era, here we come!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** I, unfortunately, do not own Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

Well, here we are again, Dear Readers. :] This is Chapter Seven, and that's my lucky number! Thus, this is going to be an extra special chapter dedicated to my favorite number of all time.

Also, thank you for reviewing. I would not have posted this story half as quickly if not for all of those lovely reviews. You guys are the best!

Enjoy! 3KuwaiiEmmieChan

THE STUFF.

Chapter Seven.

Inuyasha's eyebrows rose as he listened to Kagome tell Sango she was sick. He sniffed the air, even though he knew her statement was false, just to be sure. Nope, she smelled fit as a fiddle, if not a little sexually frustrated. He smirked at that thought, momentarily forgetting he was equally frustrated.

"It must be something bad if you have to go all the way to your own time, Kagome," Sango stated, concern lacing her voice. She glanced up at Inuyasha who was watching them with a frown. "Do you wish to borrow Kirara?" She asked, knowing Inuyasha would probably put up a fight about Kagome leaving so soon after she came back.

"N-no, I don't think I have the balance to stay on her…" Kagome lied quickly, bringing a hand to her brow in mock fatigue. "I was hoping Inuyasha would-"

"Feh!" He cut her off by jumping down from his perch to land directly in front of her. The two women jumped from his sudden appearance, and Sango frowned up at him, fully expecting him to start an argument with her un-well friend. He turned to Kagome, a wide smile gracing his features.

"You're not feeling well, Kagome?" He asked, his eyes darkening as he continued to look at her. She swallowed and managed to nod in the affirmative. "And now I guess you expect me to take your sick ass home, huh?" He said arrogantly, but his expression was at odds with his haughty words. His mouth was smiling, and his eyes were hopeful and… lusty.

"Only if you think you can," Kagome snapped, gazing into his eyes and trying to fight her blush. "Sango says I can take Kirara, if you're unwilling."

He thought about it a moment. "No, I'll take you. Knowing your luck, you'd fall right off." Kagome frowned, trying not to take offense. She knew he was just saying those things because he didn't want their companions to know about their… well, whatever it was that they were doing.

"You don't have to be so mean to her, Inuyasha!" Shippo cried from his sleeping spot next to the fire-cat. "She's not feeling good. You should be nicer!" The hanyou "feh'd" once more and jumped up into his tree as they packed up their camp. Kagome could feel his eyes on her as she packed up her bedding, her heart pounding, her palms sweating…

Was she crazy?

Taking Inuyasha to her era for some… alone time? Was that smart? Her mind was reeling with all the possibilities. As she hugged her friends in farewell, she came to the decision- No, it probably wasn't smart. But it was what she wanted, so she made her bed… now she was going to lay in it (with Inuyasha).

Inuyasha appeared in front of her from above, crouching to give her easy access to his back. She grasped his shoulders and trembled when she felt him run his hands up her calves to her thighs, grasping them higher than he usually would. Kagome sucked in a breath as he pulled her firmly against his back, his hard, warm muscles coming into contact with her most intimate part.

"Remember, Inuyasha," Shippo said, disapproval and concern in his voice. "Take it easy on her!"

"We'll see you at the village when you're feeling better, Kagome," Miroku stated, a small smile on his face.

Kagome nodded distractedly as Inuyasha took a step away from them, jostling her slightly, the friction between her legs making her blood rush to the apex of her thighs. She waved and Inuyasha took off into the dense forest.

With every leap, he rubbed against her innocently, building her up… He landed harshly and she cried out in pleasure as her body rocked against his. She squirmed on his back, finding it very difficult to concentrate on anything else but the teasing friction the hanyou was creating.

He chuckled darkly, stopping to look at her over his shoulder. "What do you think, Kagome? Should I take it easy on you, like that brat said?"

The gleam in his eye was so deliciously wicked, and the way he was rubbing against her was driving her wild… She shook her head 'no.' He smirked, chuckling again, before taking off at a faster, rough pace; jolting her to where she couldn't escape the feeling of riding him, the onslaught to her already-sensitive clitoris were making her gasp and moan into his mane of hair.

She began to move with him, finding a rhythm in his speedy steps and terrifying leaps; she could tell she was getting closer… closer to… something. A sheen of sweat broke out on her skin, her breathing ragged and harsh as if she were the one running at demon-speed.

Inuyasha couldn't breath deep enough. The scent of pleasuring Kagome was so amazing; he couldn't get enough into his lungs. Her noises of appreciation, her high, needy whimpers were driving him insane; his straining erection in his pants was growing more and more uncomfortable, but he couldn't stop teasing her this way. It was so sexy… **She was so sexy**.

Her breathing grew heavier, and her scent changed subtly. She was close. He smiled as the well came into view.

_Not yet, Kagome_, he thought greedily. _I want to watch._

She had her eyes closed, biting her lip, trying not to moan too loudly. She was almost there! In just a few more moments, all the pent-up frustration would all be worth it!

Inuyasha slowed to a sedated walk, and she couldn't help but cry out in disappointment. She sat up straight, looking past his hair to see the bone-eaters well.

"What's the matter, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, his grin radiating through his voice. She scowled at the back of his head. _He did that on purpose!_ She thought angrily. She moved to step down from his back, but he gripped her tighter. With the speed only a demon can master, she found her position switched to where she was on his front, wrapping her legs around his hips for support. He moved his hands higher to where they were cupping her backside, his clawed fingers dangerously close to her sex. "Where do you think you're going?" He growled before kissing her hard, his tongue plunging into her mouth, his erection digging into her inner thigh.

She twined her hands into his silver tresses, pulling him closer; bringing her tongue up to meet his, she returned his passionate kiss with equal ardor. He growled again, into her mouth, and she felt the vibrations through her whole body. Who would have thought that would be so sexy?

They broke apart when the need to breathe was overbearing. The looked into each other's eyes, wondering what the next move would be… when a saimyosho glided into their line of vision. Kagome visibly paled, cursing her rotten luck.

Of all times for Kikyo to show up and ruin the mood… she thought darkly.

Inuyasha's thoughts were running a similar path. Quickly, he took the last few steps to the bone-eaters well, and before Kagome could say anything, he jumped into its dark depths, effectively getting Kikyo out of their hair.

Kikyo strolled up to the lip of the bone-eaters well, looking down into the empty bottom. Her pale face was pinched in a frown as her saimyosho glided around her shoulders in that really creepy way that they do. Her minions told her of how they were embracing in this clearing and she had come here to put a stop to it… But to see Inuyasha jump into the well shocked and disappointed her.

In the spur of the moment, she decided to wait right here for when they came back, and then she'd give him a piece of her mind. What was he thinking, tromping around with her reincarnation like that?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**** I, unfortunately, do not own Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

Hello, Readers! Thank you for all the reviews, you really make a girl proud! &a special thank you to my friend StarDustTwinkle- I will admit that I got the two flying demon-things mixed up! In the previous chapter, when I said "Saimyosho," I really was meaning to say "Shinidamachu." No one's perfect, eh? (especially Kikyo) :]

Enjoy! 3KuwaiiEmmieChan

P.S. I am about 2 ½ weeks away from having my second baby! A little boy we're going to name Joah, so I wanted to let you all know I'm going to try and post all of this story before I go into labor (any day now!); but if I don't, know that I didn't do it on purpose. :]

P.P.S. Our favorite couple actually "_do the deed_" in this chapter, so if you have weak sensibilities, you should turn back now!

THE STUFF.

Chapter Eight.

Kagome couldn't help the wide, silly grin from enveloping her face. As she and her hanyou traveled through the blue light that transported them from one era to another, she hugged him closer, elated that he chose her over Kikyo. He grinned down at her, smelling her happiness, enjoying the feel of her legs still wrapped intimately around his hips. He grasped her thighs tighter when he jumped out of the well after arriving on the other side.

She thought he would set her down once he landed, but she was mistaken if she thought he would let her out of his embrace so soon after finally getting her alone. He opened the well-house door with his foot, scanning around the grounds before setting out towards her room.

As they walked in comfortable silence, a thought was nagging in the back of her mind. She looked back up into Inuyasha's face and she couldn't stop the question.

"Why didn't you stop to talk to Kikyo?" She asked quietly, wondering if she actually wanted to know the answer or not.

He took a few more steps, then leapt up into the tree right outside her window. He reached over, and let himself in, leaving Kagome clutching at his frame so as not to fall. He gave a sexy growl as he felt Kagome tighten herself around him. He stood up straight in her room, letting her stand on her own; she slid down his body, feeling every hard plane, every muscle, and his very erect… erection.

He moved down into her face, his lips close to hers.

"Because all I want to do- have wanted to do for the last two days- is get you out of those clothes." He rumbled before kissing her gently, firmly placing his lips on hers. She sighed, happily giving his tongue the opportunity to slip into her mouth. She brought her hands up to fist into his haori, trying to stay upright when his kisses seemed to suck the strength straight from her legs.

She felt his clawed hands at her waist, moving her shirt up to grant him access to her flesh. Her skin was warm to the touch, and Inuyasha wanted to see it. He pulled back from her, leaving her gasping for breath. He brought a finger to the collar of her shirt and locked eyes with her as he began to slice it, very carefully, down the middle to expose her skin underneath.

She couldn't look away. The expression on his face was darkening with hunger by the moment, and even though she was definitely not pleased that he was ruining her clothes, the display of power was just so… **hot**. She jerked forward as he brought his other hand up to her bra, to the little strap in-between her breasts, and she gasped when that too was sacrificed to his claws.

His hands pushed the fabric of her shirt, and ruined brazier, off of her shoulders to fall off her arms to the ground. She was topless before him, and he couldn't help but stare. Her skin was flawless, glowing a rosy pink as she blushed from his gaze; his eyes trailed down to her breasts, marveling at how big and ripe they looked. His mouth started to salivate as he heard Kagome's heart beat speed up.

His golden orbs moved back to her eyes, and he could see (as well as smell) that she was getting more turned on the longer they stood there. Her own hand reached out to touch his chest, skimming along his collar bone until she found his skin. Her fingers rubbed against it slowly, and she swallowed.

"I want to see you too," she whispered hoarsely. A fang poked out of his answering grin as he took off his own clothing, exposing him from the waist up. Kagome swallowed again, harder this time, as her eyes greedily soaked up the view. Not that she hadn't seen this Adonis without his shirt on before, but it was always to tend his wounds… never in such an intimate setting.

Inuyasha wanted Kagome to enjoy what he had planned, but he was growing impatient (and hard.), he wanted to hold her, touch her… taste her. He moved towards her quickly, bringing her bare skin flush against his. He growled and smirked when he felt her tremble. He brought his mouth down to hers, dominating her, shoving his tongue hungrily into her mouth, demanding submission. Kagome couldn't help but cling to his shoulders as he devoured her through the kiss, a moan escaping her as he brought one of his hands up to cup her breast.

She was on fire. She loved the feel of being pressed up against his solid chest, the feeling of his hands on her, his tongue toying with hers. She brought her arms up slowly and used her nimble fingers to massage his ears. They were hot and soft to her touch, but almost immediately Inuyasha tossed her onto her bed, leaving both of them panting. She couldn't read his expression, and she was momentarily worried that she had over-stepped some boundary.

"Watch out now, Kagome," he growled huskily, his pupils dilated to where she could make out only the faintest trace of gold. "I don't know what I'll do if you keep touching me there." He grinned at her, but the serious desire in his eyes made him look dangerous. "But, we'll get to that later. Right now, I want to taste you."

She watched as he sauntered over to her, every inch of him the predator stalking his prey. That thought made her shiver in delight. I'm not going anywhere, she thought in excitement as his eyes moved from her chest, down her flat stomach, to the denim shorts that covered her lower region. This was far better than she ever could have imagined, and they haven't even gotten to third base!

"Undo your shorts, Kagome," Inuyasha directed as he moved to sit beside her on the bed. She blushed and made no move to comply, simply staring up at him; her breath came in short gasps, making her chest heave and catch his attention. "Come on, Kagome…" he coaxed, dipping his head towards her chest, ticking her with his silver hair. She inhaled sharply as his tongue darted out to run across her nipple, instantly making it hard, making a brand new wave of desire rush through her to stop at the apex of her thighs. He licked out again, laving around in slow, sensual circles, gifting the other breast with similar attention with his hand.

Kagome couldn't see straight, much less think.

"Undo your shorts," he said again, stronger this time. He nipped at her breast before moving on to the other; she cried out, her hands moving to tangle in his hair. She squirmed under his ministrations, wanting something more that, in her desire-clouded mind, she didn't really understand. She couldn't think past the pleasure he was making her feel.

When suddenly… he stopped. He pulled back, away from her, leaving her chilly with the loss of his body heat. "If you don't take of your fucking shorts," he growled, flexing his claws, "then I'm gonna do it."

She blinked at him.

"You do it." She answered her voice barely above a whisper. His eyebrows rose in surprise, but he set on the task almost immediately, slicing through the denim as if it were soft cheese, quickly and efficiently. He let the scraps fall around her, his eyes riveted on her panties- a demure pale pink.

"I like these," he said quietly, with a smile. He trailed his fingers around the elastic, starting at the top, and then dropping down to her thighs. As he moved to settle himself in-between her legs, her mouth suddenly ran dry. She gazed at him with wide eyes as he moved closer to her, soon feeling his hot breath on her thighs, even feeling it through the thin material separating them.

He inhaled deeply, almost losing all of his self-control right then and there. But with the way Kagome was staring at him, her eyes wide, her mouth slightly open, watching him with desire and curiosity; he had to make this last. He wanted all of her. Feeling a little curious himself, he ran a knuckle across her opening, over the panties, and was delighted at the long, strangled moan that escaped from the beautiful woman before him.

The undergarments were already a little damp, and after rubbing her through them, they soon became very moist, indeed. He brought his face closer, deciding to lick her through the fabric; she gasped loudly, one of her hands roughly grabbing his hair.

Oh, he liked that. He licked at her again, and her hips thrust off the bed to rub against his mouth… he liked that, too. Deciding enough was enough, he used his deadly claws to tear her pretty panties to shreds and then he was on her.

Kagome couldn't remember anything ever feeling this good! His skilled tongue swirled around and around her clitoris, making her cry out for more; dipping the muscle into her hot opening, lapping at the delicacies he found there. She tasted better than he could have ever imagined, and he could tell right then that he was addicted to her.

She was climbing higher and higher, his ministrations building her up… She knew she was close. So close. Inuyasha felt her tensing up beneath him and decided to push her along, slipping a long finger slowly into her and pulling it out almost all the way before repeating. She convulsed under him, crying out as she found her release. She was gasping loudly, stars swimming before her eyes as her body got swept away on the amazing sensation that Inuyasha had caused.

It was time, he thought hungrily, watching Kagome come down from her intense orgasm. He stood swiftly, pulling his hakama down, his impressive erection springing free. He crawled into the bed next to her, pulling her body close to his, rubbing her hair until she calmed enough to make her next decision rationally. Because, no matter how badly he wanted her, he would make sure she was ready.

"Oh, Inuyasha," she breathed, turning over to face him. She began trailing kisses up his neck, his jaw, the outline of his lips. "I never thought it would be like that." The awe in her voice seriously inflated his ego, a satisfied smirk gracing his lips as she continued to kiss her way to his chest.

"Kagome," he said roughly, halting her sensuous trail down. "I want you so bad right now." He shifted and she felt his very real desire against her hip. She bit her lip, looking into his eyes, and finding nothing but honesty and desire.

"I want you, too, Inuyasha."

He groaned as his mouth found hers once more, pushing her onto her back as he brought himself to hover above her. Kagome reached down between them, feeling him for the first time. She marveled at how soft the skin was, yet how hard and firm it was at the same time. The half-demon sucked in a sharp breath when she touched him, his eyes burning into hers. She brought his member to her slick opening, and taking her lead, he eased himself into her.

She squeezed her eyes closed as he filled her, stretching her. Luckily enough, all of her gallivanting around in the feudal era had caused her maiden-head to break long ago, but her body was still not used to the intrusion. She hissed in pain and Inuyasha stilled.

"I can stop," he ground out roughly, making to move away from her. She brought her legs up to wrap around his waist, her warm hands on her back to keep him near her.

"I don't want you to stop, Inuyasha," she gasped, already becoming used to the sensation. "Just go slow. You're doing fine." She reassured him.

"I'm doing _fine_?" He asked, pulling out of her slowly and reentering her at the same pace, moving a little farther in. "_Fine_?" He asked again, repeating his motions. "I want to do more than _fine_, Kagome," he growled, finally settling all the way to the hilt inside her.

She gasped again. His slow pace and his sexy growl made her forget the pain completely as Inuyasha moved within her. She was overwhelmed by the sensations he was inflicting upon her and soon she was begging him to speed up.

"Oh, please, Inuyasha," she mewled, a slight sheen of sweat covering her body, making her even more sensitive. "Harder… Give me more."

The hanyou was more than happy to oblige, still holding back all of his strength as to not hurt her. She cried out loudly as he thrust into her, and she was back to building up to an Inuyasha-induced orgasm that she had already put at the top of her list of "favorite things."

"Ah… Kagome," Inuyasha panted, and she could tell he was getting close, too. She smiled, a Kagome-induced orgasm, she thought.

"Come with me, Inuyasha," she whispered into his ear, her hands massaging them in soft circles and he tensed above her. He pounded into her with wild abandon. His ears were obviously one of his erogenous zones, making him come hard and fast, taking the raven-haired beauty with him. He collapsed onto her, catching himself on his forearms to keep from crushing her under him. She cuddled up to him, enjoying being close as their breathing calmed and their pulses slowed. He rolled onto his side, pulling her close as she tried to stifle a yawn.

Intercourse with Inuyasha was definitely tiring, but she was pleased as pie. In the end, her plan came together with a bang, and she couldn't be happier. She looked up into Inuyasha's face and came to the same conclusion if the self-satisfied grin that lit up his face had anything to say about it.

"That was better than Ramen." He said, smiling down at her. She tried to frown at the comparison between sharing her body with him and freeze-dried noodles, but she could only laugh. He chuckled a little with her, running his fingertips over her bare back, rubbing them in small, soothing circles.

She sighed contentedly, relaxing completely in his grip. As sleep tried to claim her, she felt Inuyasha shift against her.

"You're not going to sleep, are you?" He growled darkly, his hands moving more sensuously over her skin. She trembled as her desire flared up again.

"Well, you took a lot out of me, Inuyasha," she said defensively, her tone much lighter than she intended. The hanyou could smell her reawakening arousal and he heard her heartbeat speed up.

"You can't fool me, Kagome," he whispered, moving his face closer to hers. "Plus, I'm not nearly finished with you, yet."

Her mouth dropped open in an "O" as his fingers found their mark and he began to move against her.

Round Two!


End file.
